real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Struggling With Myself
is the third episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Fanavotana Chris feels on the bottom on his tribe. He knows that Liz was the other one who voted for Cristiano. If they lose next challenge, he has to do everything to turn the tables. He needs to do that or else he's going home. The alliance of Elizabeth, Cristiano, Chelsea, Marc and Kathlenea became stronger after last vote. Marc states that they are in the best position. Elizabeth says she's glad to be aligned with the biggest players of the season, including herself. Kathlenea is good with anyone so she doesn't take the alliance too serious, however she is very glad to be part of it. Cristiano feels like he is dominating the game already while Chelsea waits her time to make the right move. She knows that sticking with this group is good for her game but when she feels she has to make moves, she will do it. Liz and Peter have recently bonded and talk about the game. Peter lets Liz know that he would love to work together with her since she and Kathlenea are the only ones to really care. He says he is good with Marc as well. Liz sees this as a possible outcome of her bottom position together with Chris. Valifaty The situation looks chill at Valifaty, until the afternoon. Indiana complains again about the weather, feeling that it's way too cold for an island. Winki states that it's always hot in those countries but it has cold days, trying to make Indiana shut her mouth. Indiana tells Winki she is a know-it-all, making Winki blushing. When Indiana leaves, Venice jokes about her together with Molisha, Burke and Aidan. Indiana sees this and she knows she will make them pay for this. She quickly walks to Winki and apologizes for her very mean attitude. Winki says it's alright. Indiana then shows the idol to Winki and hands it over to her. She says that she can have it. Winki is confused. Indiana makes a confessional, stating it's a fake one. But with this, she might win Winki over. Elijah has been watching the situation between the group and Indiana and talks about it with M.J and Tristan who have been talking about some high school stuff since M.J's son is about to graduate. Elijah says that he feels Venice is taking way too much leadership and that she should stop being over the place. M.J agrees, she knows that Indiana can be harsh but she is the odd one out since day one. Venice only bullies her. Challenge Both tribes arrive at the challenge area. Jeff explains the challenge. For this challenge, the players have to run towards the wall and break it with a big stone they are holding. Once they're through, they have to make a puzzle. The puzzle is a four numbers combination. With that combination, they can unlock the chest and grab the immunity idol, meaning they win immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes grab the stone and run towards the wall. Fanavotana break through the fastest, really wanting to win a challenge. Kathlenea and Liz quickly work on the puzzle. Valifaty get through the wall, followed by Winki and M.J working on the puzzle. Kathlenea sees the code, quickly moving the pieces. Cristiano runs to the chest and opens it. Fanavotana wins immunity for the first time, sending Valifaty to tribal council tonight. Fanavotana Fanavotana is extremely excited to have won the challenge. Chris is the most happy because he knows he's safe now. He talks with Liz, who has some great information for him. She says that Peter has told her that he feels good with her and Kathlenea. Peter is close with Marc. If they manage to get those three for their alliance, they have majority. Chris is super happy and decides to work on Kathlenea. Chelsea and Elizabeth are sitting in the shelter. Cristiano gives Elizabeth a back rub as he returns. Kathlenea comes back from swimming with Peter and sits in the shelter. She makes a braid of Chelsea's hair while Chris arrives at the group of four. Chris says he is really happy to have won the challenge. He nods at the woods while looking at Kathlenea. Cristiano notices this. As Chris walks away, Kathlenea follows him. Elizabeth fell asleep while Chelsea is looking towards the sea. Cristiano says he's gonna pee, making Chelsea nod. Chris talks about forming an alliance with him, Liz, Peter and maybe Marc to Kathlenea. He promises her safety and that he will do anything to keep her with them. Kathlenea says she will think about it. As she walks back, Cristiano walks towards her and confronts her. He asks if she is about to betray the alliance. Kathlenea is surprised and overwhelmed, shaking her head. Cristiano reaches his hand to her, asking for her word to stay loyal. Kathlenea takes his hand and shakes it. Valifaty Molisha and Indiana are sitting in the shelter. Molisha keeps talking about herself, her new jewelry will arrive when she's back and she is really excited to wear it. Indiana then starts about how she feels she's gonna get voted out. Molisha says she doesn't know what will happen but she will keep her safe. In the woods, Venice got Elijah, Burke, Marty, M.J, Winki and Aidan to talk. Molisha enters the group a few minutes later. Venice says they should go for Indiana because she's being just a pain in the ass. Indiana (who followed Molisha) hears it and waits for Molisha to stand up for her. To her disbelieve, it's M.J who stands up for Indiana. M.J says she doesn't like the way she has been treated and that she at least deserves an explanation when she gets votes. Venice then says they should vote whoever to vote for tonight. Venice, Aidan and Molisha vote to eliminate Indiana while the others rather see someone else go. Back at tribe, Tristan has been sitting alone. Elijah joins him and whispers something in his ear. Venice and Molisha enter camp too and look around. Venice jokes that Indiana has been sitting with her friends, making Molisha laugh. Tribal Council The ten Valifaty members enter tribal council. They grab their torches, dip it into the fire and sit down. Jeff asks Elijah how their tribe has been. Elijah says that there are a lot of characters but he's happy to be with this team since he thinks the gamebots are on the other tribe. Jeff then asks Indiana how she feels. Indiana takes the opportunity to call out Molisha and says she thought she had aligned herself with Molisha, who just went behind her back. She stands up, looking at the players. As she cries, she says she is hurt that no one stood up for her except for M.J, making her blush. She says that Molisha has been the most shadiest, two-faced, backstabbing b*tch in the entire series of Survivor. Elijah, Aidan and Tristan look overwhelmed while Molisha looks at Venice. Venice turns her head, not wanting to deal with her. Molisha feels very bad. The players then vote. Jeff announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . Indiana . . . Molisha . . . Indiana . . . Molisha . . . Molisha . . . Indiana 3 votes Indiana, 3 votes Molisha . . . . . . Molisha . . . Molisha . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate . . . . . . Molisha (7-3) Molisha looks at Venice. She asks why she voted her and Venice states that it was nasty of her to put Indiana in a bad daylight. The others look a bit confused at Venice while Indiana knows that Venice was the main bully but she has something else planned for her. Molisha looks disappointed while mad at Venice. She gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Indiana voted Molisha: "I had to do some acting but I'm sure it works. You messed with the wrong chick." Venice voted Molisha: "At the end of the day, she was right. You are two-faced. I don't care who to vote off, as long as it ain't me I'm fine. And with you still in the game, you might ruin my good run." Elijah voted Molisha: "Sorry girl, but what you did was harsh." M.J voted Molisha: "It's a shame you had to act like that, Molisha. You should've known better. And now Venice will treat you the same way you treated Indiana. I warned you, we all did, but you didn't take it seriously at all." Tristan voted Molisha: "Crap dudesss, you got roasted. Indiana is savage as hell." Marty voted Molisha: "Still don't know what really will happen but I feel better personally with voting you off than voting off Indiana. She for sure is a time-ticking bomb but she actually is real with people." Winki voted Molisha: "This proves that playing all-sides does bite in the ass after all. Just hope you have learned from this mistake." Molisha voted Indiana: "Sorry Indiana, but I couldn't do it otherwise. I hope you won't hate me too much. I'm just playing the game, we have to blindside people. You were just not in the alliance." Burke voted Indiana: "Hiding from the group until the moment you are about to kicked off, not in my books. Just go home girl." Aidan voted Indiana: "Gurl you got it comin', you dragged that b*tch of a Molisha tho." Final Words "This really sucked, Venice used me to make Indiana pissed and now I'm paying the prize. I guess you really need to watch out with what you say to who. I'm sure that Venice will get her karma. At least, I hope so. She deserves nothing but the worst." - Molisha, 18th Place